ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Chained Asylum 2013
Card Chained Asylum Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © vs. Jason Scott Frank vs. Bobby Lashley vs. Terrell Owens vs. Hugo vs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan Dome of Devastation Match Team Rousey (EMW World Women's Champion "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey & Psylektra (Psylocke & Elektra)) - Designated Terminator: Gina Carano vs. Saints Row (Shaundi & The Dewynter Sisters) - Designated Terminator: "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson Chained Asylum Match; Winner faces the EMW World Women's Champion @ MegaBrawl VII Bustice vs. Lindsay Lohan vs. Faith Lehane vs. Catwoman vs. Olivia Munn vs. Stacy Keibler Chained Asylum Match; Winner gets a NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Shot @ MegaBrawl VII Shadow the Hedgehog vs. "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH vs. Las Vegas Link vs. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Ganondorf vs. Zangief EMW Starlets Championship Juliet Starling vs. Miley Cyrus Preshow The Grove Street Gang (Sean "Sweet" Johnson & Carl "CJ" Johnson) vs. San Andreas Crew (Michael DeSanta & Franklin Clinton) w/Trevor Phillips ChainedAsylumPreshow.jpg ChainedAsylumEMWStarletsChampionship.jpg ChainedAsylumNIWAWorldTitle#1ContendersMatch.jpg ChainedAsylumEMWWomensTitle#1ContendersMatch.jpg ChainedAsylumRosey&PsylektravsTheSaints.jpg ChainedAsylumEMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. After the match, The San Andreas Crew leave the ring and head to the back as Sean Johnson was unconscious. Carl Johnson checks on his brother then the assigned referee Yves Lavinge checks on Sean and gives out the "X" signal then EMTs arrived to check on Sean and a stretcher was rolled out at ringside as the crowd looked on in shock and concern. The EMTs rolled Sean onto the stretcher and rolled him out to the back. *3. The match ended when Ronda Rousey had Shaundi in the Armbar Submission and then Gina Carano kicks Anderson then Anderson's Towel flew off and landed on the stage of the Asylum then the referee saw it and called for the bell. *5. After the match, Nukem celebrates the victory as he holds up the EMW World Heavyweight title but then Blitz arrives at the entrance stage. Blitz slow claps to Duke and then points at the MegaBrawl 7 logo hanging above the ring and then Duke looks at the logo then stares at Blitz. *6. After the match, Bustice celebrates in the ring and then points at the MegaBrawl 7 logo but then EMW World World Women's Champion "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey makes her way to the ring. Rousey then enters the Chained Asylum and then both her and Bustice have an intense stare down as Rousey holds up the title belt to Bustice. Bustice got what she wants and that is a shot at the EMW World Women's Championship at MegaBrawl 7 against Ronda Rousey! The show ends with both Bustice and Rousey having a stare down. Chained Asylum Match Results Winner getting an NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Match at MegaBrawl 7 EMW World Heavyweight Championship EMW World Heavyweight Championship Chained Asylum Match Notes *Frank was eliminated by Morgan after Frank eliminated Lashley. Winner getting an EMW World Women's Championship Match at MegaBrawl 7 Chained Asylum Match; Winner getting an EMW World Women's Championship Match at MegaBrawl 7 Notes *Keibler was eliminated by Lohan after Keibler hits Bustice with the Standing Spin Kick. *Lohan was eliminated by Lehane after Stacy snuck under the Chained Asylum then opened the Asylum floor and sprayed Lohan with a Hair Spray. *Lehane was eliminated by Bustice nailed the Big Bust off the top of one of the Pods in the Chained Asylum. Miscellaneous *The kick-off match was supposed to be The Grove Street Gang vs. Michael DeSanta & Franklin Clinton of the San Andreas Crew in a tag team match, but the match changed due to The Grove Street Gang went to Interim EMW General Manager Kate Upton and asked her to include Trevor Phillips in the match and make it a 3 on 2 Handicap Match and Kate accepted their request. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013